1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for retaining objects with respect to the vehicles. More particularly the present invention is useful for retaining of ladders with respect to utility trucks. Even more specifically the present invention is useful for retaining ladders with respect to utility truck shelf areas often defined on such vehicles for retaining of utilitarian items secured thereto such as ladders and the like. The present invention provides a novel means for retaining of a ladder in a storage position above the vehicle utility shelf and allowing powered movement of the ladder to a horizontally lateral position from the vehicle shelf for facilitating removal therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been utilized for maintaining utilitarian items with respect to utility trucks and for facilitating access thereto such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,527 patented May 18, 1937 to E. Bixel and assigned to American Telephone and Telegraph Company on a "Ladder Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,841 patented Dec. 27, 1949 to C. Burkey on a "Pivoted Counterbalanced Car Top Carrier"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,531 patented Feb. 19, 1952 to D. Gordon on a "Wheeled Support Having Ladder Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,397 patented Jul. 26, 1960 to W. Berberich on a "Ladder Mount For Vehicles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,275 patented Dec. 27, 1960 to R. Brookins and assigned to Essick Manufacturing Company on an "Equipment Carrier"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,681 patented Dec. 19, 1961 to E. Garnett on a "Device For Storage Of Elongated Articles On A Vehicle"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,607 patented Oct. 16, 1962 to J. Kiley and assigned to James A. Kiley Company on "Ladder Racks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,334 patented Mar. 13, 1973 to A. Permut et al on "Boat And Equipment Loading Systems"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,839 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to R. Petzing et al on a "Cartop Carrier Elevator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,136 patented Jun. 15, 1976 to T. Spanke on a "Retractable Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,838 patented Feb. 22, 1977 to R. Correll on a "Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,331 patented Oct. 9, 1979 to E. Faulstich on a "Vehicle Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,120 patented Jan. 6, 1981 to D. Pratt, Jr. et al and assigned to Harnischfeger Corporation on a "Retractable Boarding Ladder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,834 patented Apr. 21, 1981 to W. Nutt and assigned to Teledyne Canada, Limited on a "Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,680 patented Oct. 11, 1983 to D. Ross on a "Ladder Support Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,086 patented Mar. 27, 1984 to R. Thede on a "Boat Loader"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,981 patented Jun. 21, 1988 to J. Mitchell et al on a "Detachably Mounted Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,742 patented May 9, 1989 to R. McDonald and assigned to Unistrut Australia Pty. Ltd. on a "Security Assembly For Vehicle Roofrack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,490 patented Jul. 4, 1989 to R. Kohler on a "Fire Truck Ladder Support"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,108 patented Oct. 31, 1989 to L. Griffin et al on a "Hydraulic Ladder Brace"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,750 patented Dec. 19, 1989 to R. Dainty and assigned to British Gas plc on a "Rack Arrangement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,757 patented Sep. 4, 1990 to J. Stevens et al on a "Front Rack For A Truck"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,350 patented Apr. 23, 1991 to J. Schill et al on "Retainer Assemblies For Elongated Objects"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,641 patented Sep. 17, 1991 to J. Holcomb et al and assigned to Jack N. Holcomb on a "Van-Mounted Ladder Assembly With Concealed Radil Antennas"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 patented Oct. 22, 1991 to K. Henriquez et al and assigned to Slide-out, Inc. on a "Vehicular Ladder Rack"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,280 patented Apr. 14, 1992 to M. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek on an "Apparatus For Use With An Emergency Vehicle For Storage And Retrieval Of Remotely Located Emergency Devices"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,952 patented Dec. 22, 1992 to R. Lasnetski on an "Overhead Storage Rack For Storing Ladders Or The Like".